CurlTalk Lingo
Sometimes over at NaturallyCurly.com's CurlTalk we like to speak in our own language. For a newbie it can be pretty frustrating. But IMHO (in my honest opinion) it's better than typing out all those product names. Here's a list you can bookmark and refer back to: 2a, 2b, 2c, 3a, 3b, 3c, 4a, 4b, 4c = curl types 2nd Day Hair = Hair that looks good enough the day after styling that it can just be misted with water or have a little product added try to revive and refresh its style. ABUHO= Africa's Best Ultimate Herbal Oil ACV = Apple Cider Vinegar AOHR= Aubrey Organics Honeysuckle Rose AOMM = Aubrey Organics Magic Mandarin Jelly AOWC = Aubrey Organics White Camilla APL = arm pit length AVG= Aloe vera Gel B&A = Batia & Aleeza gel BAA = Big-ass afro BB=Blended Beauty BBBB = Burt's Bees Body Butter BRHG= Biosilk Rock Hard Gelee BSL = bra strap length BTW = By the way. c = Coarse texture Canopy = the top layer of hair, which is exposed to the elements the most, and is prone to frizzing CCB = Donna Marie Coco Curl Butter CCSS = Jessicurl Confident Coils Styling Solution CG = Curly Girl routine or "Curly Girl," the book by Lorraine Massey CHBC = Donna Marie Cocoa Hemp Buttercream CJ= Curl Junkie CK = CHS (Curly Hair Solutions) Curl Keeper clarify = remove build-up from the hair via ACV, lemon juice, or shampooing Clumping = strands of hair clumping together to form bigger, chunkier curls CO = conditioner or "conditioner=only" as in not using shampoo CO wash = conditioner washing CON = Cream of Nature Condish = conditioner Crunch = the hard, crunchy feeling left by some gels when they dry, which can sometimes be scrunched out. CV= Chagrin Valley DH = Dear or darling husband DM = Sometimes used to preface Donna Marie products DT = deep (conditioning) treatment DW = Dairy Whip from Flower Moon Soaps Elucence MBC = Moisture Balancing Conditioner EOs = essential oils ETA = Edited to add EVOO = extra virgin olive oil f = fine texture FOTE= Fruit of the Earth Aloe Vera gel FSG=Flax Seed Gel GDLI = Giovanni Direct Leave=In GF= Garnier Fructis GioDLI= Giovanni Direct Leave In Giovanni DLI/ GDL= Giovanni Direct Leave-In GVP = Generic Value Products (found at Sally's) guano = getting off topic on a thread HCC = Jessicurl Hair Cleansing Cream HE = Herbal Essences HEBE = Herbal Essence Body Envy HESMU = Herbal Essence Set Me Up HETT = Herbal Essence Totally Twisted HG = "Holy Grail" HIH = Devacurl Heaven in Hair HJ = Donna Marie Honey Jelly HO = Humble opinion HTH = Hope that helps i, ii, iii = Fia's hair-typing system descriptors for volume IIRC= If I recall correctly IMHO = In my humble opinion IRL= In real life ISO = in search of ITA = In total agreement or I totally agree JC C&S=Jane Carter Condition and Sculpt JC N&S= Jane Carter Nourish and Shine JC=Jessicurl OR Jane Carter Jessicurl CCSS= Confident Coils Styling Solution Jessicurl RR= Rockin' Ringlets KBB = Karen's Body Beautiful (SS = Super Silky, LL = Luscious Locks) KCCC = Kinky Curly Curling Custard KCKT = Kinky Curly Knot Today KWIM = Know what I mean? KY = KY Jelly, the personal lubricant L&T = Donna Marie Lock and Twist LOL = Laughing out loud LOOB= L'oreal Out of Bed (not to be confused with KY jelly) LOOC = Lustrasilk Olive Oil Cholesterol LOTD = Lily of the Desert (aloe vera gel) LVPNG = L'oreal Vive Pro Nutri Gloss (usually refers to the one for medium to long curly hair) m = medium texture M&H = Milk & Honey (as in Suave Milk & Honey conditioner) MGA= Max Green Alchemy MHC = My Honey Child MO = My opinion. Nexxus POTAR = Phyto Organics The Arts Emphasis Redefining Gel NG= Nature's Gate OC = Devacurl One Condition ORS = Organic Root Stimulator Ouidad CC = Climate Control Gel Ouidad CQ = Curl Quencher PHHB = Panyhose head band pineapple = gathering hair gently on top of head with a scrunchie to preserve curls for 2nd day hair Pixiecurl diffuser method= leaving diffuser OFF, using the bowl to scrunch hair up to root, turn ON for 30 seconds=1 minute, turn OFF, and then repeat on next section of hair. Minimizes frizz and reduces the amount of disturbance on the rest of your hair while diffusing. PJ = Product Junkie (addicted to trying the next new, possibly better hair product) plop = method of wrapping wet hair in t-shirt / microfiber towel Plop/plunk= Method for putting your wet hair into a towel to encourage curls (video on jessicurl's website) PM= Paul Mitchell or Private Message 'poo = shampoo PVP = A polymer found in most gels QCCC = Innersence Quite Calm Curling Cream 'quats = polyquaternium polymers found in styling products RR = Jessicurl Rocking Ringlets Styling Potion Sally's = Sally Beauty Supply SAO = Sweet almond oil Scrunch = encourage curl or apply product by gently squeezing/pushing hair upward from end toward root. SheaM= Shea Moisture Leave In Shrinkage = shortening of length due to curl tightness SIF = Devacurl Set It Free SL = shoulder length SLS = Sodium Lauryl Sulfate (surfactant found in most shampoos) SO = significant other SOTC = scrunch out the crunch TE = Terressentials The Mother Ship = Devachan Salon in NYC (Lorraine Massey's) TIA = thanks in advance TIGI = TIGI is the brand name. They make the Bed Head and Catwalk lines. TIGI MM = TIGI Moisture Maniac TJ = Trader Joe's TR= Thermal reconditioning TS = Jessicurl Too Shea conditioner TTO = tea tree oil TWA = Teeny weeny afro Understory = hair under the top exposed layer WDT= Jessicurl's Weekly Deep Treatment WSP=Wet Set Pudding which is by Curls by Sisters Smith (CBSS or CSS) Sources *http://www.naturallycurly.com/curltalk/showthread.php?t=58468 Thanks to ReddishRocks for compiling this list! Category:Miscellaneous